Resource Management/Coordination
This page is used to manage and coordinate the resources in possession of, or being obtained by our skillers. If a member records their name and is not a Villager, then their resource production is volunteered, not required, and therefore the Weekly Quota does not apply to them. Such volunteers are encouraged to record that next to their name, as shown in the exmample below. Record your status in achieving your weekly quota in parenthesis as in the example below as well, or simply put "(Finished)" if you're weekly quota is complete. Note: Record your username, not your Fremennik name. Note: When adding your name to the list, please record your level in the skill you are listing yourself under, and the resource/product you are providing (if what you are able to provide is limited) in the format of the following example: Note: The day your quota will be due every Saturday or earlier. The Quartermaster is currently unavailable to take or receive items. Hopefully resolved soon. Cooking *Gen Ralrak (Lvl:84) (Sharks) (Volunteer) (1000 sharks, Feb 26) Cooking Weekly Quota: 325 food items *name here *name here *name here *name here Crafting Weekly Quota: 100 Yak hide armor, rope upon demand *Sir Revan II (Lvl:50) *name here *TheWiseDavid (Lvl:60) (finished) *name here Fishing Weekly Quota: 450 raw food items *Riltin IV (Lvl:57) (Raw Swordfish and Tuna) *name here *name here *name here Fletching Weekly Quota: 500 arrows + bolts, bows and crossbows upon demand *WcLoveWc (Lvl:65) (Finished) *name here *name here *name here Herblore Weekly Quota: 50 potions *name here *name here *name here *name here Hunter Weekly Quota: 135 snowy knights, other resources upon demand *Thorvald II (Lvl:76) (Volunteer) (Raw beast and bird meat on demand) *Hyper Munkee (Lvl:65) (Finished) *Atraya (Lvl:92) *name here Mining Weekly Quota: 150 metal ores, 250 coal *Mare-ull (Lvl:69) (53 Mithril 250 Coal Feb 26) (finished) *Talrak Luv (Lvl:56) (Volunteer) *name here *name here Smithing Weekly Quota: 500 arrow tips + unfinished bolts, steel weapons upon demand, others upon demand *Talrak Luv (Lvl:70) (Finished) (Not Delivered) *Balrak II (Volunteer) (Lvl:51) *name here *name here Woodcutting Weekly Quota: 100 normal logs, other logs upon demand *Thordor 77 (Lvl:58) *Balrak II (Volunteer) (Lvl: 78) (Finished)(Not Delivered) *Schepp (Lvl:73) (Finished) (Not Delivered) *name here Full Item Process *Gen Ralrak Fish(Lvl:80) & Cook(Lvl:84) (Swordfish & Sharks) *name here{item here} *name here{item here} *name here{item here}﻿ Any Skill Weekly Quota: Not applicable, see Ba-r-lkir, the Quartermaster, for tasks *Taldar I Combat Drops - Warriors Weekly Quota: Not Set. Ideal collection: Dagganoth hides, Rock-Shell/Spined/Skeletal Parts *name here *name here *name here *name here Quartermaster's Inventory *500 sharks (cooked). *1776 iron arrows. *534 iron arrows (poisoned). *106 yak hide armour (chaps). *105 yak hide armour (torso). *6000 marrentil tar. *7000 harralander tar. *3 orange salamanders. *21 black salamanders. *581 pearl bolts (enchanted). *268 iron bolts. *16 oak logs. *100 logs (normal). *2 ropes. *505 steel arrows. *780 bronze bolts (unfinished). *584 bronze bolts. *76 willow logs. *2 maple logs. *495 arrow shafts. *154 snowy knights (jared). *150 mithril ore. *250 coal (ore).